Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance/Background
2003 February * A private anti-biohazard paramilitary group led by Chris Redfield assaults an Umbrella-owned B.O.W. production facility in Russia. After eliminating the numerous zombies and B.O.W.'s and destroying the cybernetic T-A.L.O.S. creature, the group shuts down the facility, effectively ending Umbrella's operations. * An anonymous party provides evidence of Umbrella's criminal activities to the U.S. Supreme Court. With this new evidence, the Supreme Court finds the Umbrella Corporation guilty on charges of genetic and viral experimentation, creation and use of biological weaponry and the destruction of Raccoon City in 1998. Umbrella is indefinitely shut down and its remaining executives are either arrested or go into hiding. Undated * The Global Pharmaceutical Consortium decides to disassociate itself from Umbrella by funding the creation of a militant agency tasked with combatting bioterrorism on a global scale. Thus, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Clive O'Brian and eight others come together to establish the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The remaining mercenaries from Chris' anti-biohazard group are incorporated into the new BSAA. * The BSAA establishes its headquarters in the United Kingdom. 2004 April * The bioterrorist organization Il Veltro launches an attack on the Mediterranean aquapolis of Terragrigia. The Federal Bioterrorism Commission deploys agents into the city while the BSAA are only permitted to observe the situation. * After weeks of combat, the FBC pull out of Terragrigia before the city is destroyed by the Regia Solis satellite. 2005 Undated * The BSAA investigate a bioterrorist attack in Rochester, Minnesota where the T-virus has been released, turning numerous people into zombies. Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans lead the operation and succeed in eliminating the undead threat. * BSAA agents Parker Luciani and Jill Valentine investigate a ship, the Queen Zenobia, and stumble upon a conspiracy. They are captured by Veltro, but later escape and find Raymond Vester. ** BSAA agents Chris Redfield and Jessica Sherawat explore the mountains and discover that Veltro still exists even after the Terragrigia Panic. ** Veltro announces their plan to contaminate the world's oceans using the T-Abyss virus. ** Jill finds Raymond's partner, Rachel Foley, who had transformed into an Ooze monster and defeats her. Rachel, however, manages to survive and pursues them throughout the ship. ** Quint Cetcham and Keith Lumley investigate the Valkoinen Mokki Airport for traces of Veltro. After retrieving a key, they access a computer from a destroyed plane to determine the coordinates of the Queen Zenobia to look for Jill and Parker and send them to headquarters. Chris and Jessica are given the coordinates. They soon realize they were given the coordinates for the Queen Semiramis. ** Jill and Parker attempt to stop the flooding in the bilge, but are unsuccessful. They escape the flooded engine room and reach the Queen Zenobia's antenna to signal headquarters. They realize that the Regia Solis that destroyed Terragrigia is being reactivated to destroy the ships. Morgan Lansdale, head of the FBC, is controlling the satellite. ** They use a drone plane to trick the satellite, but the resulting blast of light sends a huge wave that cripples the Queen Zenobia. As the ship takes on water, Jill and Parker try to reach the main hall. They run into a Veltro agent. Meanwhile, Chris and Jessica arrive at the sinking ship and fend off tentacle-like monsters along the way. Jessica appears to kill the Veltro agent, who turned out to be Raymond. Chris and Jill team up while Jessica and Parker attempt to slow the sinking. Chris and Jill uncover a secret lab within the Queen Zenobia. ** Chris and Jill prevent the release of the T-Abyss virus and learn that Morgan Lansdale was responsible for the attack on Terragrigia. ** Parker heads to the bridge to slow the sinking, but Jessica reveals she was working for Morgan and shoots Parker as well as activating the ship's self-destruct system. Raymond reveals he survived Jessica's shot and goes after her. Chris and Jill go towards the foredeck before the ship detonates. Jill finds Parker and attempts to rescue him, but Parker falls down into a pit of fire in the ship's boiler room and is presumed dead. Raymond, however, manages to rescue Parker off of the ship. Jill and Chris reach the foredeck, but are attacked by a huge sea monster that destroyed their rescue chopper. ** Chris and Jill defeat the Malacoda monster and escape on another BSAA chopper as the monster and the Queen Zenobia fall into the ocean. ** Chris and Jill find the submerged Queen Dido and find Jack Norman who mutates into a monster. They defeat the mutated Norman and retrieve a video recording showing Lansdale's involvement with Veltro. The evidence is shown at the BSAA headquarters and Clive R. O'Brian has Lansdale arrested. ** Quint, Keith, and Parker are all shown to have survived their encounters and move on with their lives. O'Brian retires from head of the BSAA. 2006 September * The BSAA receive information on the whereabouts of former Umbrella CEO Oswell E. Spencer. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine track Spencer down to his private European castle, but arrive to find Spencer's bodyguards all dead. After entering the estate's library, they find Albert Wesker standing over Spencer's corpse and a fight ensues. Wesker's superhuman strength and speed make him more than a match for the two agents and he grabs Chris. Before he can rip out Chris' heart, Jill tackles Wesker and the two go crashing through a window and plunge down the cliff. November 23rd * After three months of searching, the BSAA find no sign of Jill or Wesker and both are presumed dead. 2009 January 4th * BSAA agent Reynard Fisher takes over a butcher shop in Kijuju where he gathers intel on the state of civil unrest in the area. February * February 13 - Fisher sends a report to the BSAA regarding the abnormal behaviour of Kijuju's residents, suspecting that some kind of bio-weapon might be in play. * February 19 - Fisher photographs and identifies arms dealer Ricardo Irving, noting that he is not behaving like the Majini in town yet the Majini do not appear to notice him. March * March 5 - Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar arrive in Kijuju. They soon discover that the locals are hostile and behaving much like the "Ganados" encountered by STRATCOM agent Leon Kennedy in Spain back in 2004. Fisher is killed by an Executioner Majini in a public execution. The West African branch's Alpha Team is slaughtered by an unidentified B.O.W. which Chris and Sheva later destroy. Delta Team, led by Josh Stone, arrives to reinforce Chris and Sheva, but most of them are later killed by a Ndesu B.O.W.. * March 6 - Chris and Sheva travel to the Ndipaya marshlands where they discover the local tribesmen have also been infected with Las Plagas and are forced to kill them. The two agents pursue Ricardo Irving through the TRICELL oil refinery which is destroyed. When Chris and Sheva board Irving's boat, he injects himself with a Dominant-strain Plaga and mutates into an enormous aquatic monster. Chris and Sheva defeat Irving, and as he dies, he reveals that he had been working with Excella Gionne of TRICELL. The two agents travel through a series of subterranean ruins and discover a laboratory complex where TRICELL is producing a viral weapon known as Uroboros. Here, they also find that Chris' old nemesis Albert Wesker is still alive and is using TRICELL's resources to carry out his plans for global domination. Wesker then reveals that Jill Valentine is alive and is under his control, commanding her to kill Chris and Sheva while he leaves to fulfill his plan. Chris and Sheva manage to defeat Jill without killing her, removing a device on her chest that Wesker had used to control her. Jill tells Chris and Sheva to leave her and go stop Wesker. * March 7 - Chris and Sheva board a TRICELL freighter where Wesker is planning to launch a bomber equipped with missiles carrying Uroboros. While they fight against the Majini crew on the freighter, Jill is found by Josh Stone and they battle through hordes of Majini on their way to an escape chopper. Chris and Sheva witness the death and transformation of Excella Gionne, whom Wesker had injected with Uroboros. After destroying the Uroboros Aheri, Chris and Sheva catch up to Wesker and confront him, using the darkness to their advantage. Wesker is stunned long enough for Sheva to inject him with a vial of the serum that he used to keep his powers in check, overdosing and poisoning him. Wesker flees to his bomber, but Chris and Sheva follow and manage to board before it takes off. The two agents manage to bring down Wesker's plane before its missiles are launched, crash-landing on a small volcanic island. His plans ruined, Wesker resorts to infecting himself with Uroboros in a last-ditch effort to kill Chris and Sheva. Even this mutation does not suffice and Wesker is defeated, plunging into the lava. Jill and Josh then arrive in their chopper to rescue Chris and Sheva. The pair then grab two rocket launchers and fire on the flailing Wesker, destroying him once and for all. 2012 Undated * A biohazardous outbreak occurs at Marhawa Academy, a prestigious school in Southeast Asia. A viral agent resembling the symptoms of the T-virus is released in the area, transforming most of the students and faculty into zombies. Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Merah Biji were deployed into the area to suppress the outbreak and rescue survivors, but in the end there was only one survivor to save: Ricky Tozawa. Bindi Bergara and Nanan Yoshihara were discovered to be behind the outbreak and were killed after mutating into unidentified monsters. Merah was killed during the incident and the academy grounds were sterilized and closed off once the remaining zombies were destroyed. December 24th * The BSAA are deployed in the Republic of Edonia to assist the government in combatting separatist forces which are using B.O.W.s. The Edonian Liberation Army are defeated, but Chris Redfield's team are ambushed inside Edonia City Hall by Carla Radames (identifying herself as Ada Wong). Carla uses a needle bomb to infect most of Chris' team with the C-virus, mutating them into Napads. During the escape, Chris suffers a head injury and is rendered amnesiac. 2013 June * June 29 - After six months of searching Eastern Europe, Piers Nivans and a number of other BSAA operatives finally find AWOL Captain Chris Redfield, a drunk wreck of his former self who has forced himself to forget his anti-terrorism career. * June 30 - The BSAA are deployed into the Chinese province of Lanshiang in response to an attack by a terrorist group known as Neo-Umbrella. Most of Alpha Team - led by Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans - are wiped out by a giant snake B.O.W. called Iluzija. Chris and Piers are the only survivors and together they hunt down Carla Radames. When they catch up to her, they also encounter DSO agents Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. Leon believes that Carla is really Ada Wong and tries to defend her, but Carla manages to escape. Chris and Piers continue chasing Carla while Leon and Helena continue their own mission. The BSAA agents search for Carla aboard an aircraft carrier where they discover her about to launch missiles loaded with C-Virus gas to infect the whole world. Members of The Family shoot her on the torso, killing her. They then proceed to the hangar, piloting one VTOL to destroy the C-Virus missiles. However, one missile detonates over Waiyip and most of the Tatchi district's inhabitants are turned into zombies. BSAA forces are overwhelmed and forced to pull out. * July 1 - Chris and Piers enter Neo-Umbrella's underwater facility in order to rescue Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. There, they also discover Carla's final creation, an enormous B.O.W. called Haos. The Haos hatches from its chrysalid before completely maturing and attacks. During the ensuing battle, Piers is mortally wounded after his arm is crushed by a bulkhead. Piers injects himself with a C-virus syringe he took from Carla's body which causes him to mutate and grow a replacement arm that is capable of generating and firing blasts of bio-electricity. With this power, Piers stuns the Haos and allows Chris to fire on it. After defeating the monster, the two agents head for an escape pod, but Piers decides that he would rather die while still in control of himself and pushes Chris into the pod. Chris returns safely to the surface while the facility collapses into an undersea volcano. 2016 Undated * Chris Redfield leads a new BSAA rapid response unit called Silver Dagger on a mission to rescue agent Cathy White who has been spying on arms dealer Glenn Arias. The team infiltrated a mansion in Querétaro, Mexico only to discover everyone inside had been infected with a viral agent that turned them into zombies. Several members of the squad were killed either by the infected or the various booby traps set up inside the house. Chris and a few others survived, but the mission ended in failure. * The remaining members of Silver Dagger track down Leon Kennedy to help support them in stopping Arias from unleashing the A-virus in New York and to rescue the captured Rebecca Chambers. They find Arias' lair and battle through countless zombies to reach him. Chris and Leon defeat Arias and mortally wound him, but the madman is saved by his mutant accomplice Diego Gomez who merges with him, transforming them both into a singular Tyrant-style monster. Chris' team arrives to help him and Leon, and kill the Ariego creature. Afterwards, the BSAA begin dispersing Rebecca's A-virus vaccine around the city which returns the zombified hosts to normal. 2017 July * The BSAA are contacted by the Umbrella Corps, a PMC established by former executives of the old Umbrella Corporation. Now committed to eradicating B.O.W.'s instead of creating them, Umbrella seek BSAA assistance in tracking down and destroying a rogue B.O.W.. August * Chris Redfield leads an Umbrella team to Dulvey, Louisiana where they have discovered the location of the rogue B.O.W. Eveline. Eveline is killed by a civilian called Ethan Winters. Ethan and his wife Mia are then rescued by Umbrella and treated for their Mold infection. Redfield remains at the scene to investigate the Abercrombie Salt Mine. * Chris and his team discover a laboratory in the salt mine belonging to The Connections. Most of Chris' men are killed by the numerous booby traps planted by the psychotic Lucas Baker. Chris confronts Lucas personally who mutates into a huge Mold monster, but Chris manages to kill him. Category:Resident Evil